Sexual Distraction
by ScarletRoseProdigy
Summary: He had watched her grow into the beautiful woman she was now. And after befriending his student, Jiraiya knew it was time to push himself into Lynn Haruno's life in more ways than one. (Lynn Haruno X Jiraiya)


Sexual Distraction

(Lynn Haruno X Jiraiya)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. Lynn Haruno is of my creation.

 **A/N** : This is a completely random crack pairing I wanted to experiment with.

* * *

"Please hold still, Master Jiraiya. Otherwise I won't be able to heal these wounds properly."

It had been an odd summons to receive so late at night, but Lynn Haruno couldn't ignore her medical duties. She swore to help anyone at anytime no matter how big or small the injury. And it didn't matter where they needed her; whether it was at home or on the training fields, the kunoichi answered the call.

But this call was a bit...strange. It had been from Jiraiya himself, summoning her by toad. He had been injured in a training session with Naruto and refused to let anyone know, let alone be treated in the actual hospital. That part was normal but why summon her, of all people? He understood not going to Tsunade, his childhood friend, because she would injure him more and _then_ send him to the hospital.

But still...why Lynn specifically and why at this time of night? The village was already closed down and everyone was in bed, aside from the elder Haruno sibling.

Nevertheless, she reported to Jiraiya's home as quickly as she was summoned. Upon arriving, she announced she was there and heard the door was already open. When she walked in, Jiraiya was simply hanging out on his bed wearing his blue causal robe. Being it was already late, she wasn't expecting him to still have his shinobi uniform on but for someone with injuries, he seemed _too_ comfortable.

"Sorry. I don't mean to move around so much." Jiraiya smiled. "Looks like I still get antsy around doctors, even if they're as pretty as you."

Smiling, Lynn just shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was used to this from Jiraiya – he was the pervy sage, after all. "Just keep the eye ogling to a minimum, got it? Or else I'll make you feel worse than what you already do."

"Yes ma'am!" His laugh was comforting to the redhead.

She usually didn't get summoned so late so she had to admit, even if it was to herself, that she was a bit nervous about coming to his home tonight. His wounds weren't at all serious – just some cuts and scrapes from training. Once she got to work, however, she became the professional she was known to be. She made sure nothing was infected or poisonous before inducing the basic medical ninjutsu.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here." He said softly. "I know it's late."

"No need to thank me." Lynn replied, finishing up the healing process. "It's my job."

"And you do a great job at it." Jiraiya stretched out his arm and leg that she had just finished healing. "I feel good as new!"

"Your injuries weren't even serious." She sighed with a smile. "You could have just let them heal on their own and you'd be fine in a day."

"Well, better safe than sorry, am I right?" He chuckled with his signature smile. Even Lynn had to admit: he was quite the handsome man when he smiled. She caught her own thought and quickly brushed it off.

"Well, I should probably get going now." Lynn gathered her things and wanted to get out as fast as she could. Once her thoughts went down that type of route, there was no going back if they turned into actions.

"So soon?" It was like Jiraiya was pouting – she could hear it in his tone. "Stay awhile longer. I could use the company. It's not that often I get to have a pretty girl like yourself in my home." He laughed.

"You really are a pervy sage." Lynn sighed.

"I'm serious though. Stay a little bit longer. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Well, he was right about that. And besides, it wasn't like Lynn had plans for this late at night. She would have just gone home and went straight to bed anyways. Ditching her medic kit by the bedroom door, Lynn's feet carried her back to his bed and plopped down at the foot, putting as much space as she could between them. Refusing to sit in silence, the redhead was the one to first break the ice.

"I'm assuming by the minor wounds you had that it was just an simple training session with Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah, nothing too complicated." Jiraiya responded. "I kept it simple because I didn't want to wear him out, even though with Naruto that's impossible."

They both shared a laugh since they knew it was the truth.

Her hazel orbs absent mindlessly drifted to the scar on Jiraiya's chest. She could see the center of it, but knew it extended out into four directions. She knew what happened. Naruto had lost control of the Nine Tails and the result was the scar. She wondered if it still hurt or if it bothered him in any way.

It was Jiraiya's voice that broke her daze. "Speaking of Naruto, you two sure seem to be close lately."

Crap. Is that why he called Lynn specifically? So he could bring up her and Naruto? She sighed, yanking out her hair tie to let her long red hair flow down her back. She could already feel a headache start to plague her temples.

"Are you two...?" Lynn knew where Jiraiya was going with that question and cut him off before he could answer.

"We're just friends."

"I see."

Of course he didn't believe her. No one did. No matter how straight of a face Lynn gave with that answer, everyone swore up and down that her and Naruto were an item. The truth was it was the opposite. She felt nothing for him besides the love of a friend or even a little brother. Sure, he had grown to be handsome but that didn't mean she had feelings for him in that way.

"He's friends and teammates with my sister. So yeah, he's always around my family because of that. But when Sakura isn't around and he wants to go for a simple bowl of ramen, I don't mind going with him. Or if he wants to spar, I'm always up for it."

"He seems to have taken a shine to you, is all."

Again, Lynn had to sigh.

"I know and that's why I always get that question. I don't know what Naruto is telling people but I hope he isn't telling them I'm his girlfriend. He's a good kid and a good friend to Sakura. I just..." She ran her hand through her hair out of frustration. "I'm just helping him out when he needs it. Besides, now that I think about it, I doubt he's telling anyone we're together because he's kind of an idiot when it comes to anything of that subject." She followed that up with a laugh because she knew that Jiraiya would agree with her.

However, it was the opposite.

"Do you think he's attracted to you?"

Her brows rose at that question. She didn't give any thought to that. Besides, it was like she said: when it came to love or anything of that nature, he was clueless. So the thought of Naruto being attracted to her? As far as she knew, he still had a thing for Sakura.

"I doubt it."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I know he still has a crush on my sister."

There was a pause after that. What was Jiraiya getting at? Lynn was pretty smart but right now, she felt like the dumbest girl on the planet. Why did he ask her to stay and why was he asking what her relationship was with Naruto? She could understand if he was worried about his student in some way but this wasn't worry.

"Are you sexually attracted to him?"

It officially got weird. Her eyes shot open with both shock and confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you just hear me say I feel nothing for him? What kind of stupid question is that? You really are a perv!" She jumped to her feet off the bed, aiming to get the hell out.

"So are you saying you can be around males and not feel anything?"

She glared back over her shoulder at the sannin. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I can. Everyone does it. It's not like I'm special or anything. Girls can be friends with guys with no issues. I don't know why you're bringing this up for."

"Because I can see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

"That you're still heartbroken over Itachi Uchiha's death."

The pause that filled the air was so thick, you could cut it with the sharpest of kunai's. The redhead's knees suddenly went weak, her legs like jelly about to give out from under her. Her heart had skipped a beat and broke all over again at the mention of her former lover's name. "You...bastard..."

"You're heartbroken over his death and Naruto was the first one to pay attention to you."

Lynn's body acted on it's own. It jumped from the spot on the floor to straddle Jiraiya on his bed, blade at his throat, her eyes confused on whether or not to cry.

"He was the first guy to give you attention, even if it's a simple ramen date or spar session. You enjoy his attention, don't you?"

She bit down on her lip, hating the fact she was trembling. If this was anyone else, anyone at all, she would be on her deathbed for acting upon her emotions. Being born into the shinobi world, the first lesson that's taught is to never show emotions under any circumstances. It could mean your last breath. Even if she wasn't thinking clearly at the moment, something told Lynn that Jiraiya wouldn't hurt her.

"While there's nothing wrong with enjoying the company of a good friend, there's still something you don't want to recognize: you're still a woman, Lynn. And women have needs."

In the blink of an eye, the kunai became lost from Lynn's hand and she found herself on her back, her head on the pillows and Jiraiya hovering on top of her. "Naruto can't see it, but I can. I could see it in your eyes this entire time."

"Get. Off."

"Are you denying it? You know I can tell you're sexually frustrated."

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" He had made one mistake: leaving her arms and hands open. She pushed him off but was too slow. They both ended up down on the floor, his body back on top of hers but this time, his hands holding hers above her head.

"I know you better than you think. You've become a strong, beautiful woman, Lynn. You've been through Hell and back being a spy for both Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. You've earned that tremendous strength from Tsunade at a young age. And now you're suffering from a broken heart that you think can't be fixed. But it can. Let me help you."

"Wait...what?" Lynn's heart took off in a confused panic. What was he talking about? Sure, everyone knew who he was: sannin and famed author. But she was just a kunoichi from the small Haruno clan. Okay sure he knew about her missions but that's only because of the title he held. That doesn't mean he knew her cover to cover. And yeah, she was one of the first students Tsunade had but that shouldn't have meant anything.

"I want to be your distraction, Lynn." He replied. His eyes held nothing but seriousness. This was all happening too fast, though. And the main question here was why. Why her? Why now? There were plenty of other women in the village to take an interest in. Why her? Was it because of her having a newfound friendship with Naruto?

"I know my student, Lynn. I see how you look at him. You may not mean to, but I can see it. You want more than just what you're getting. Even now, I can feel the heat coming from your body because of me. Deny it all you want, but your body language will betray you."

Lynn's lips were dry as was her throat. She did not see this coming when she woke up this morning. She didn't think anything else would happen when she got the summons to help him with his wounds. Her life was unpredictable and this was one of many examples.

"Why?" She had to repeat herself because of her whisper. "Why me?"

"How else could I get myself into your life?"

Hazel orbs widened. So, he used Naruto as an excuse to get close to Lynn? But that still didn't answer her question!

"Let me help you, Lynn." Jiraiya inched himself closer so the tips of their noses were touching. "Let me be the one you run to when you need a distraction. I want to help. No strings attached."

Gazing into his eyes, the redhead couldn't hold herself back anymore. She gave into her desires and pent up lust and frustration. Their lips collided and immediately their tongues danced for dominance. Her hands flew to his robe and practically tore it off his body. She could feel his calloused hands making quick work of everything she wore, especially her bra and panties. Without a second thought, they were both back on the bed, naked.

* * *

He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wanted this. He wanted her. He meant it when he said no strings attached. Like him, he knew she wasn't looking for a solid relationship. She was still getting over her previous lover from the time he left everything behind. She was more concentrated on her job and her family. And being he was one of the legendary sannin, he couldn't take the chance of falling in love.

But when he noticed Naruto starting to hang out with the Red Rose almost on a daily basis, he knew there was something more behind it than just simple "dates". He knew Naruto wasn't looking for anything romantic with the redhead – he was too innocent in that way. But he could see it with his own eyes that Lynn wanted, more like needed, more. She wanted more than just his attention. Being his teacher, Jiraiya thought it best if he stood in for his student.

And she may call him a bastard for this, but Naruto was his ticket to getting close to the redhead. Even when she was young, she was beautiful. Some heads turned upon seeing her and he couldn't blame those heads. Since she was just a child, Jiraiya thought nothing of it. He simply knew she would become a strong kunoichi with looks that could kill.

But even when Lynn was young, she was still focused on taking care of her sister like she was her parent. Plus, once she gained the attention of Itachi Uchiha, they became an item and she had one more item on her list that she needed to pay attention to. Her smiles were bigger back then.

When Tsunade found her, she made sure Lynn's talents didn't go to waste. She immediately took the Haruno girl under her wing, teaching and training her how to hone her chakra control and how to become a strong medic kunoichi. Jiraiya was secretly thankful for his childhood friend finding Lynn but also cursed it. He wanted to keep watching her grow but with Tsunade being protective, it was hard to just sit and watch the training sessions. So, he kept himself busy with his own life and missions, knowing Lynn was in good hands.

And now, here he was, his end goal finally met – Lynn Haruno was in his bed.

Her lips tasted amazing. Her arms were around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. Needing air, he pulled away from her sweet lips and went straight for her breasts. The moans he heard and the way her back arched made the erection between his legs that much harder. He licked and sucked on her nipples, making his name slip from those wonderful red lips. This was definitely not going to be the last time he had her in his bed.

Moving his lips back up to hers to commence in another tangle of tongues, both hands kneaded her breasts, his fingertips pinching her nipples just to tease. Her moans fueled his actions as he freed one hand from her chest to slide down her stomach down to her womanhood. He wasted no time in teasing her clit before delving two fingers deep inside.

"Jiraiya!"

He couldn't help the smirk the curled onto his lips. Pumping his fingers, he moved his body down so he could use his tongue. Her moans became small screams, her hands gripping his hair, pushing him further into her core, begging for more, begging him not to stop. Her legs were shaking on both sides of his head as he removed his fingers and focused on using just his tongue.

That was _his_ name she screamed, not Itachi's – wasn't that the ego booster.

His mind came back to reality when he tasted her sweet release on his tongue. Licking his lips, he glanced up to see her cheeks flushed, almost the same shade as her beautiful red hair. The smile on her face was unmistakable – she wanted more. In fact, her hazel orbs had turned into a deep chocolate brown.

He moved up onto his knees, his erection standing tall and proud. He was about to say something but his thoughts were cut off as Lynn got on all fours and wrapped her lips around his throbbing member. His head threw itself back as a deep moan slipped from his throat. Both of his hands gripped her long hair as her wet tongue licked and her mouth sucked his erection. God, she was too good at this.

But even Jiraiya had his limits. As much as he was enjoying her mouth, the need to be deep inside her was stronger. He yanked her off by her hair, already figuring out she liked it rough, but just turned her around, keeping her on all fours. Making sure they were both wet, he positioned himself before sliding deep inside her core, earning a gasp from the redhead. Giving her a moment to get her used to him, he grabbed her hips and started moving.

Addiction had now set in. She felt warm and amazing. Her body responded to his every touch, her voice begged for more, and her core became soaked with every thrust. His eyes watched as her breasts swayed, making his body pump faster. He could feel the fire roar from the pit of his belly. There was no doubt in his mind he could go all night with this woman and then some.

Both of them had become lost in the moment. Moans and screams filled the air. Positions had been flipped several times, both of them taking turns being on both top and bottom. In the end, it was Jiraiya on top with Lynn's legs stretched upon his chest and shoulders.

They climaxed together, the sannin knowing the exact time to pull out. He fell next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath. Only a few minutes passed before round two happened, starting with Lynn straddling Jiraiya's face. She tasted amazing and only fueled his addiction for the redhead.

* * *

"Jiraiya?"

The sannin barely heard the small voice that came next to him. His mind took a moment before it came back online, glancing over to see what time it was. It was still the middle of the night but sunrise was only a mere few hours away. How long had it been since he fell asleep? For that matter, how long did the sex last? Not that he was complaining because the pain in his body was more pleasure than pain.

But why was Lynn awake? He turned his attention over to the redhead and couldn't help but smile. She looked beautiful naked in his bed. He twisted onto his side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, earning an adorable giggle from his woman. He knew he said no strings attached but he couldn't help the sudden claim for her.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Still trying to sweet talk me, Jiraiya?" She giggled again, placing her hand on his chest, on top of his scar. "Does this still hurt?"

"Not at all, actually." This was random. He took her hand that was on his chest into his own hand. "Why do you ask?"

She pulled her hand away from his and slowly traced the scar with her fingertips. Her touch was warm but light and tickled a bit. "It doesn't bother you anymore?"

"I forgot I have it sometimes." He chuckled, taking her hand back. "Don't worry about it so much. It happened awhile ago. It's just a part of me now. It's nothing to concern yourself about, okay?"

The sadness that came into her eyes hit him straight in the heart. "I actually think it adds to my manliness." He smiled. And the moment he saw those sweet tasting lips curl into a smile and heart that adorable laugh, he knew his stupidity would win her over again.

* * *

It was morning before they both knew it. Barely being able to crack open his eyes, Jiraiya groaned as his body cracked when he stretched. He was sore as hell. He heard a small groan and felt movement next to him. Confused at first, he glanced over to see a curvy naked body with fiery red hair. Oh yeah, now he remembered.

He smiled and licked his lips, settling back down into bed and bringing that body closer to him with no protest. He buried his face into Lynn's neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

He had meant what he said. He wanted to be her distraction. He knew she had questions that he refused to answer last night but for now, that could wait. He knew she would see them as just fuck buddies but at the same time, she didn't seem to mind or care. She had taken him up on her offer and it was obvious she was no rookie in bed.

His hand softly traveled her body and caressed her skin, remembering their night. How was it no guy was interested in her? Was it because they were intimidated by the fact her former lover was Itachi Uchiha? Or was it because of her strength she gained from Lady Hokage? If he had to take another guess, it was probably because she didn't want to bother with guys. She mostly focused on her missions and taking care of her family. She didn't want to risk another heartbreak.

Whatever the case was, it didn't matter. He knew he had no right to claim her as his own, but after last night, he wanted to be the only one to fuck her amazing body. If he saw a guy even looking at her the way he did, Jiraiya might have to start reminding people just why he was one of the sannin.

And speaking of fucking, his hand slid down between her legs and all it took was one finger to tell she was awake and willing.

Round three, begin.

* * *

As said earlier, this was a crack pairing I wanted to experiment with. This story was a work in process for quite awhile but now it's finally finished. I'm not sure how often you'll see this pairing, but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
